Resumption
by shallowness
Summary: Bruce returns to the kitchen after. Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle. (Coda to 4.18.)


Characters/Pairing: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle.  
Summary: Bruce returns to the kitchen after.  
Author's Note: Coda to 4.18 'That's Entertainment'. 856 words.

 **Resumption: shallowness**

Bruce recognizes the moment the police are done with him, and reaches into his pocket, turning his cell phone on. He sees there are messages from Wayne Enterprises, but ignores them and calls home.

"Sir?" Alfred has picked up so quickly that he must have been waiting for the call.

"I'm all right, Alfred." It's mostly true. Bruce isn't hurt, although he is continually fighting the urge to massage his neck. "I'm coming home."

"I can come and get you, Master Bruce."

"There's no need. I'm sure a patrol car can bring me back." Bruce knows he sounds like the entitled billionaire for a second, but adds. "It'll be quicker."

There was a time, a few short months ago, when he didn't want to return to Wayne Manor. He would rather have spent his time anywhere else that offered the buzz of alcohol, the noise of a party, a place to lose himself. Tonight, he wants to be back there as quickly as possible.

He calls Wayne Enterprises in the car, sets up a meeting for the next day and doesn't reflect on how odd it is that a teenage boy has to reassure someone more than twice his age on the other side of the conversation. Bruce finishes the call by outlining his offer to Jeremiah.

The officer driving him gives him a strange look, which Bruce pretends not to see. He tries to make some sense of the way Jerome used the resources of his family's company to further his plan, but as Bruce sees they're approaching the grounds of the manor, he abandons the attempt. It can wait until tomorrow. He thanks Officer Hernandez for the ride.

There's no cake left on the kitchen table, but Selina is still there. Bruce is about to smile at her, but she leaps down from the table and hugs him. He embraces her back, hearing the creak of her leather jacket, feeling the tickle of her curls against his cheek, noting all the little details that make Selina her. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd left.

Alfred coughs in a way that makes Bruce think his guardian would hug him if it were just them. But Bruce doesn't regret the fact that Selina stayed. There were moments on that stage when he wondered if his faith in Gordon and Fox was unwarranted, when he wondered if he would come back home or see the people he cared about again.

After a last squeeze, Bruce lets go of Selina, aware that the tension he was carrying in his shoulders for hours has receded. He exchanges a nod with Alfred.

"I er, managed to keep some cake for you, sir," Alfred said. "You must be starving."

Bruce isn't sure if he is hungry, but he could pretend to be.

"He wouldn't let me eat any more until you came back," Selina says nonchalantly, going to sit where she sat earlier in the day, as if nothing much had happened in between. "So, I had to stay."

Bruce nods, and follows Selina to the table, taking his seat next to her. He looks around the kitchen, watches Alfred get out the cake, plates, silverware and glasses. Everything has a warmer glow than he remembers it having. He's aware that it's his perceptions that have changed.

"Hell of a way to celebrate your birthday, Bruce," Selina says in his ear.

He turns to look at her, drinks in the sight of her. She meets his gaze steadily. He realizes that whatever she claims about the cake, Selina chose to stay in the kitchen alongside Alfred, their animosity set aside as they watched him, the Valeska twins and what unfolded. They worried about him together. Knowing this, Bruce feels that pull Selina exerts on him.

His muscles are coiling to move towards her, but Alfred is bringing a tray towards the table. There are two glasses of milk on it as well as the cake slices, which makes Bruce smile.

"No candles this time," Alfred says, "you'll have to wait until next year, Master Bruce."

His voice is choked, but his hands are steady as he waits on them. Bruce doesn't try to take on the role of host, lets Alfred serve him. He realizes he's tired. Everything he's been through today, things he doesn't want to think about in the kitchen right now, has taken its toll. He could do with the cake and the milk.

A few bites and sips later, he turns to Selina.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asks.

He thinks he hears Alfred mutter, "Kids. Spare me," and make himself scarce.

"Uh, I wished you'd hurry up."

"Really?" Bruce asks, staring at her consideringly. She is beautiful in a million different ways and he needs to be braver about telling her so.

"Do I have crumbs or—" Selina gestures towards her lips. He moves quickly, enveloping her hand and pulling it out of the way so he can kiss her. Her response is gratifying.

Kissing interspersed with eating cake is a good way to celebrate your birthday, whatever else may have happened.


End file.
